El color del amor
by saori serena kou
Summary: Sumary: Serena una Chica común y corriente se enamora del chico más guapo y galán de la universidad. Mientras tanto Seiya por unos ojos preciosos encontrara su verdadero amor. Este relato es para el concurso Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% amando a los kou auténticos y únicos. Es un song fic de la canción El color de Tus ojos, si la pueden escuchar en la voz de Carolina Ross, se las recom


El color del amor.

Sumary: Serena una Chica común y corriente se enamora del chico más guapo y galán de la universidad. Mientras tanto Seiya por unos ojos preciosos encontrara su verdadero amor. Este relato es para el concurso Rebeldes Chicas Kou 100% amando a los kou auténticos y únicos. Es un song fic de la canción El color de Tus ojos, si la pueden escuchar en la voz de Carolina Ross, se las recomiendo.

Serena estaba estudiando matemáticas en la biblioteca, esperando a su inseparable amiga Mina, ya que esta le pidió ayuda para el examen.

Serena: Mina ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Mina: Serena adivina

Serena: No tengo idea, dime.

Mina: pues que crees la escuela está organizando un baile por el festejo del día de san Valentín, y pues Yaten me pidió ser su pareja, y Taiki a Amy.

Serena: Los hermanos Kou.

Mina: Si amiga, solo falta que Seiya te pida ser tu pareja.

Serena con una tristeza en la mirada le comenta a Mina: Mina, sabes que no soy su tipo, el prefiere a chicas como Rei o Michiru, que son elegantes y no una chica simple como yo.

Mina: Serena ¿Estas enamorada de Seiya?

Serena: Si, Mina lo amo con todo mi corazón, desde que lo ví por primera vez me fije en **_el color de tus ojos, despertó mi interés y solo tengo ganas de verte otra vez._**

Mina: Serena ¿Quieres que te ayude con Seiya? No por eso me llama la Diosa del Amor.

Serena: No, Mina, gracias, a veces quisiera que él me hablara y **_dime que no está prohibido  
quizás me animo y te pido verte el sábado a las diez... _**

Mina: Serena.

Serena: Mina no te preocupes, bueno vamos al salón de clases.

Mina: Si, Serena.

En el salón de clases, los chicos estaban esperando a que llegara el maestro, y en eso entra el maestro.

Profesor Diamante Black: Muchachos, para el examen final, será un trabajo de investigación del temario de las células, y reproducción, con su respectiva maqueta, los hare en parejas y ya las tengo, la primera pareja será Mina con Yaten, Ami con Taiki, Richard con Kaykyuu, Rei con Nicolas, Setsuna con Darien, Lita con Andrew, Hotaru con Helios, Rini con Sammy, Haruka con Michiru, Zafiro con Esmeralda, y por ultimo Serena con Seiya.

Serena se quedó helada cuando el profesor menciono su pareja de equipo a Seiya, y **_El color de tus ojos, se robó mi atención, te vas metiendo dentro de mi corazón._**

Mientras tanto el Profesor Diamante les explico en qué consisten los temas de cada uno y le dio sus temas a Serena y Seiya les toco los aparatos reproductores femenino y masculino y las etapas del embarazo. Ya en la salida, Serena salió corriendo ya que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Serena: Jefe ya llegue.

Rubeus: Que bueno Serena, anda ponte el uniforme, que los clientes esperan, sus pedidos.

Serena: si, ahora los atiendo, en eso ve entrar a Seiya.

Serena con un suspiro dijo: Seiya, **_perfecto en cualquier sentido con pantalón o camisa robas mi respiración..._**

Seiya: Hola Bombón, solo quiero decirte que te espero el sábado en mi casa para la tarea de investigación a las 10: 00 en mi casa, te dejo la dirección.

Serena: Eh si Seiya ¿A qué Hora? **_Qué más quisiera que fueras el sueño, que se vuelve realidad me gustas tanto y eso es toda la verdad me siento emocionada, no sé si te ha pasado..._**

Seiya: Bombón te dije que a las diez de la mañana.

Serena con algo de vergüenza se sonroja y comenta: ah ok Seiya está bien el sábado a las diez.

Seiya: Que hermosa te ves cuando te sonrojas, bombón.

Serena: Seiya **_Que si pudiera te viera, de lunes a domingo sin parar, esto que siento no se puede comparar, y si vez que me sonrojo, si te burles no me enojo, yo solo sé que de ti me enamore._**

Seiya: Nos Vemos el Sábado.

Serena: si está bien.

Y llego el día sábado, Serena llegó puntual a la casa de Seiya, y entró a la casa.

Seiya: Ponte cómoda Serena, ahora regreso.

Serena: Si Seiya.

Pov Serena

Seiya llegó con la computadora y estaban seleccionado las imágenes para ver la realización de la maqueta, no aguante más y le pedí que me indicara donde estaba la cocina, fui por agua, y Seiya me siguió, y él me entregó el vaso cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no sé en qué momento pasó, pero nuestros labios se encontraban unidos en beso salvaje, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, le di acceso de inmediato, explorando su boca, tenía un sabor delicioso. Me tomó del trasero y me acostó en la mesa.

Pov Seiya.

Desde que habíamos estado haciendo este trabajo no podía dejar de imaginar a Serena debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre, rogándome por más, pude sentir como mi pantalón de momento parecía muy chico, cuando rosamos nuestros dedos fue todo lo que necesité para capturar su labios. Cuando me permitió el acceso a su boca fue un placer enorme, su sabor dulce me embriagó completamente, el beso era desesperado lleno de pasión y fuerza. La tomé por su pequeño y bien formado trasero y la puse sobre la mesa. Nuestras respiraciones eran violentos jadeos. Ella rompió el beso y me giró poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba mi camisa, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir. Continuó besando mí, ahora, pecho desnudo, mientras cada que quitaba un botón lamia la piel expuesta, cada vez bajando más. Cuando llegó a mi cadera, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el hueso que resaltaba de ésta -jamás me habían hecho sentir estas cosas tan fuertes- tuve que apretar los labios para no dejar salir todos los gemidos que me hacía sentir ella. Desabrochó mi pantalón y la ayudé alzando mis caderas para que los pudiera bajar, se llevó mi bóxer juntos con mis jeans, por primera vez me sentía cohibido ante una mujer, no podía creer cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto, ¿Cuándo me di cuenta que Serena es una mujer muy hermosa?

Seiya: ¡Dios mío Serena! —dije cuando sentí como mordía la punta de mi miembro, con su lengua, para después recorrerlo todo.

Serena: ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un tono inocente y una sonrisa demasiado sexy en sus labios.

Seiya: Gustarme es poco… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tomó todo mi miembro en su boca, hacía sus movimientos lentamente, estaba acabando conmigo, no pude aguantar más y gemí. Enterré mis manos en su cabello, marcándole el ritmo, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y usaba su lengua, era tanto el placer que tenía que no puede evitar embestirla, cada vez que ella subía y bajaba su boca por mi miembro, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, bajé mi vista para verla y era la cosa más erótica que había visto en mi vida, verla tan concentrada y con el placer plasmado en cara, tomó con sus manos mis genitales y los apretó grite con voz ronca su nombre. Estaba a punto de llegar a mi primer orgasmo de la noche, una arremetidas más y me vine en su boca. Ella bebió todo mi semen, pasando la lengua de nuevo por todo mi miembro, para dejarlo completamente seco, me sentía un poco débil aún, pero tomé su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué para besarla profundamente, aún tenía aquel sabor salado, pero la mezcla con su esencia era magnifica. Era mi turno de complacerla. Bajé mis labios por su cuello, succionándole, asegurándome de dejarle una marca como mía, para que nadie la tocara.

POV Serena

Él estaba besando mi cuello, era increíblemente bueno haciéndolo, poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por mis hombros. Sus manos las pusieron en mi cintura y comenzó a subir la blusa, alce los brazos. Cuando terminó de quitármela, me acostó en la mesa, besó, aún sobre mi bra, mis pezones que estaban sobre excitados, me arqué, lo que aprovecho para meter sus manos en mi espalda y con una agilidad maestra quitarme todo el bra. No esperó para ir a ellos, mientras en uno succionaba la cima, el otro lo masajeaba con una mano, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente. Así estuvimos, él entretenido con mis senos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones, hasta que quedó extasiado siguió bajando. Cuando pasó por mi ombligo se detuvo un poco, mientras abría el cierre de mis jeans, metió su mano cuando toco mi centro, alzó su vista con una sonrisa torcida.

Seiya: Bombón estas tan húmeda —dijo mientras metía un dedo y comenzaba a bombear, solté un chillido y moví mi cadera para aumentar el ritmo, el saco su mano.

Serena: No pares por favor —le supliqué.

Seiya: Tranquila pequeña, ahora tendrás más.

Quitó con fuerza mis jeans y rompió mi ropa interior, sin esperar más, abrió mis piernas y puso su cara en mi intimidad.

Seiya: Hueles delicioso, es embriagante —dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy. Su lengua se encontró con mi centro y mis pliegues haciéndome gemir y decir palabras incoherentes, me retorcía en la mesa, él me sostenía de las caderas, para que no me moviera pero ¿Cómo quería que estuviera quieta cuando hacía magia con su lengua? Cada vez necesitaba más de él, me senté en la mesa lo agarre fuerte del cabello y lo hundí más en mi intimidad, con mis piernas lo aprisioné, cuando exploté en el más delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, me acosté y cerré los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración. Él se puso encima de mí, no quería abrir los ojos aún, sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina. Comenzó a besar mi quijada, mordió mi lóbulo y susurró en mi oído.

Seiya: ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda Serena? —abrí los ojos de golpe, en sus ojos había ternura y ¿Amor? No supe que hacer más que besarlo, pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, él correspondió de la misma manera el beso, posó su manos en mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis muslos y apretarlos suavemente, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acaricie su espalda, en algunas partes clave levemente mis uñas, parecía que a él le gustaba; cada vez que lo hacia él gemía y susurraba mi nombre entre jadeos. Los besos se volvieron más intensos y las caricias más avariciosas, me atreví a tomar con mis manos su trasero y apretarlo, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

Seiya: Eres una niña traviesa, mereces un castigo Serena. Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza.

Serena: ¿Qué me harás? traté de sonar inocente.

Seiya: Demostrarte que sólo yo te puedo hacer gemir y gritar.

Serena: Sólo lo haces tú, mi querido Seiya, le afirmé.

Seiya: Más vale que sea así, pero para dejar en claro, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz. Dijo antes de embestirme suavemente, soltó mis manos, y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, mientras que su boca estaba mordisqueando mis senos, yo mantenía el ritmo de mis caderas, con el vaivén de las suyas, era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañarme, sabía cómo volverme loca.

Serena: Más Seiya, le supliqué.

Seiya: Lo que quieras bombón, eres tan estrecha —dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo más.

Seiya: Joder, mientras embestida—Serena eres…—embestida—tan hermosa —embestida– y mía.

Cuando termino de decir aquello ambos llegamos a nuestro cielo personal, él se dejó caer suavemente contra mi cuerpo, así estuvimos unos minutos, recuperando fuerzas.

Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Seiya: ¿Sabes? Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Bombón.

Serena: ¿Cómo?

Seiya: Sí, hace tiempo una hermosa mujer de dieciocho años de coletas, me enamoró unos ojos de color azul cielo, y quedó plasmado dentro de mi corazón.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ¿Seiya hace tiempo que se enamoró de mí? ¡Qué pena!

Serena: ¡Ah sí! Y ¿Qué té impactó?

Seiya: Me impactó su sencillez, su resplandor, y hoy espero que esta rubia de ojos azul no olvida que a partir de hoy eres mía.

Serena: Seiya, he esperado tanto este momento, **_Que más quisiera, que fueras el sueño, que se vuelve realidad, me gustas tanto_**.

Seiya: Serena, mi hermosa Bombón, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena: Claro que sí, tontito pero con una condición ¿Algún día te casaras conmigo? —le dije riéndome, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Seiya: Claro que si bombón, soy solo tuyo —al terminar de decir esas palabras, me dio un dulce beso en los labios, **_y eso es toda la verdad, me siento emocionada, no sé si te ha pasado..._**

Serena: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu cuarto a festejar que ya somos novios? No quiero que mañana no puedas caminar por hacerlo aquí en la mesa. Estampe mis labios con los suyos, empezando así una ronda más esta noche.

 ** _Que si pudiera, te viera, de lunes a domingo sin parar, esto que siento, no se puede comparar y si vez que me sonrojo, si te burles no me enojo, yo solo se que de ti me enamore..._**


End file.
